The Bond of a Friend
by Nightcore4life
Summary: Luka and Miku have been best friends since they were little kids, but Luka wants to be more than that. Her hurt aches because she'll be going away to college soon and Miku is still in high school, so they won't be able to see each other as much. They have a sleepover for old times sake, and Luka falls even more in love.


It was finally Luka's last year in high school. Next year, she would finally be out of this hell on Earth known as high school. Well, that was what it was like for everyone else. Her best friend, Miku, was merely in her first year of high school. Luka hated the way it was. Miku finally got into high school, and they would only have one year to be together! Sure, when Luka got into college she would be able to see Miku sometimes, but she would have to wait a whole two years until they could have their childish sleepovers for just the two of them, till they could watch scary movies while Miku shuddered in fear and Luka comforted her happily, until they could just be together every day. There was an unbreakable bond between the two friends. There would always be. They always spent so much time together, some students called them "obsessed". Rumors spread in the month Miku had been at the school about the two girls. But they had nothing more than a great bond of friendship. But Luka wished so greatly it was more than that. The pink haired girl loved staring into the girls glistening blue eyes that made the stars go black. She loved her silky, neon blue hair that so lovely complemented her complexion. That slightly flat chest and slim but not skinny body.

It was much, much more that Luka wished for than a friendship. She never wanted to see Miku walking away with a new lover that wasn't her. She didn't want to hear Miku say with a flushed face how her new, handsome boyfriend took away her virginity. That was Luka's job. It was her who was meant to have a happily ever after with the younger girl.

Luka sighed at the possessive thoughts running through her head. She was Miku's best friend, she shouldn't be thinking about her own happiness and Miku's happiness instead. "Luka? Is something wrong?" Miku asked her friend with concern, noticing her sigh. Luka smiled brightly at her friend, attempting to take away her concern for her. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just yawning 'cause I stayed up late with studying." the neon pink haired girl said. Miku smiled back, which made Luka's heart flutter lightly. "That stinks, you have a test soon?" she asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Yeah, history." Luka lied. "I see. When's that?" Miku asked. 'Dammit, I have to keep lying to her...' Luka thought, aggravated at the thought that she had to lie to her best friend and crush. "I think sensei said it was on Monday, after the weekend..." she lied once again. Miku nodded, still grinning cutely. "That reminds me, today's Friday, right? We should have a sleepover!" Miku exclaimed with excitement showing on her face. Luka loved the way she acted like a child. The pinkette's face lit up at the fact that Miku was the one who suggested it. "Awww, but wait, you have a test on Monday... You should really be studying..." Miku said sadly. 'I shoulda just kept my mouth shut...' Luka thought, angrily to herself. She tried to think of an excuse. "Oh, did I say Monday? I meant next Friday! I guess I really am tired, huh?" Luka joked. Miku giggled a little bit in her childish tone. "Yep. So wanna meet up at my house 'round 8 tonight?" the blunette asked. "Sure, I'll pack a bag once we get home." Luka said as they walked to the garbage can and threw their things away. "See ya!" they both said as they left to go to their classes.

Luka collapsed on her bed once she got home, cuddling her pillow like a love-sick nine year old. 'Yay! We're finally gonna be able to have a sleepover again!' she thought happily, grinning like an idiot. "Just like old times..." Luka trailed off, letting her smile soften. Her heartbeat began speeding up as she remembered all the times at their sleepovers when they were in grade school. Staying up late talking quietly even after her mother told them to go to sleep, gossiping about the weird kids at their school, Luka would stay up later than Miku and watch her chest raise and fall as she slept peacefully. All those sleepovers had been friendly sleepovers though, not "special love sleepovers" as Luka would sometimes call them. Miku would just see the sleepovers they had together as having fun with her best friend. But Luka saw it as much more. She saw it as being able to be with her love as a special gift although her love didn't feel the same. Luka would be considered lucky, to be able to be around her love and have her smile at her even though it didn't show love as her smiles did. But tonight, Luka didn't care. This was the last year for two years that her and Miku would be able to do something special together, and Luka would do everything in her power to see Miku smile as much as possible. It was worth everything to be with this adorable girl she constantly thought of.

Luka finally retired from rolling around happily in her bed, and began getting her bag ready. She never brung a sleeping bag because Miku was always okay with her sleeping in the same bed because it was unusually large, which was Luka's favorite part of the sleepovers. Getting to see Miku's pale face so clearly, getting up earlier than her to see her beautiful eyes flutter open. The pinkette loaded her bag with all her clothes that were needed, then was interrupted from thinking when she felt a vibration in her jeans pocket. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, a text from Miku which made her smile. It read:

"My mom said its ok if u cum early so feel free 2 drop by anytime you want! ^_^"

Luka smiled, but then blushed at the word "cum". She mentally face-palmed herself for always having such a dirty mind. Telling herself to get those thoughts out of her head, she began replying back to her friend.

"Ok, I'll get going now"

She texted quickly, turning the device off then grabbing her bag.

Luka took her time as she walked to her friend/crush's house, enjoying her thoughts about the younger girl. She hummed softly a love song and made everything else surrounding her somehow disappear. If one of her relatives knew she had a crush on somebody, they'd probably say, "Oh, it's normal for someone of her age" or "I remember when I felt that way, but now I have my lovely husband". But it was so much more than that, it was her one true love. How could your heart beating fast when you first lay your eyes on someone be a simple little crush? There was a difference between a crush and falling in love. A crush is a feeling of love for someone that is eventually gone, but falling in love is a feeling of love for someone that never goes away. That's right, the feeling Luka had for Miku started off as a crush, then it was pure love she had realized after all the years the two spent together.

Still smiling softly, Luka approached the bluenette's house. She rung the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. "You're here, it's been so long since we've had a sleepover!" Miku exclaimed happily after she opened the door. The bluenette stepped aside and let Luka step inside her slightly small house. It had been a while since she had been in Miku's house. Well, not that long, it just felt that way. When Miku was back in grade school they would go to each other's house almost everyday after school. But since it was Luka's senior year, she had to start planning for colleges. And with her job she didn't have much time to hang out with her younger friend. Luka smiled at her friend. "I know right!" she said, following Miku upstairs to her room.

(Now nighttime)

Luka pulled up her soft pajama pants and pulled her purple t-shirt over her head. She sat on Miku's bed and waited for her to finish getting dressed in the bathroom. Luka knew that Miku was pretty shy when it came to people-even her closest friends-seeing her naked body. Although Luka and Miku had seen each other naked when they were younger, Miku felt differently now since they were going through puberty. But of course, if it was the bluenette seeing her body, Luka wouldn't care at all. She gently laid back on her temporary side of Miku's bed. She flipped onto her stomach, grabbing the pillow on her friend's bed and inhaling the scent. It smelled like her favorite snack, Pocky, and like the blueberry pomegranate shampoo she used. It was a beautiful mixture of sweet and fruity smells, just like that silky neon blue hair that was styled in long pigtails. After taking one more sniff of the smell, Luka turned back onto her back, worried she would be seen smelling the pillow like a weirdo. Miku entered her room and closed the door behind them. "So what do you want to do? It's not that late so-ahh!" Miku shouted slightly as she tripped over the foot of her bed and onto it. Onto Luka. Luka blushed slightly and so was the bluenette. "O-Oh, s-sorry." she stuttered, beginning to move. Luka's blush deepened and a gasp escaped her lips when Miku moved her knee between the pinkette's slightly parted legs and touched her crotch.

Miku stopped moving as she also turned redder. Luka opened her eyes to see that Miku's small breasts were almost on her face. She saw that her friend's nipples were hard enough that she could see the bumps through her shirt. Luka felt a wetness forming on her vagina. 'Damn! This is bad...' she thought nervously. She couldn't help it, she wanted Miku. "Hey Miku, your nipples are hard..." Luka said. 'What the hell am I doing?' she asked herself. Miku looked down at her friend, confused and blushing. "O-Oh yeah... Th-they are." she stuttered shyly. "Do you want me to make them feel good?" Luka asked, embarrassed. Miku knew what she was referring to doing. "W-What?! Th-that's weird for to girls to do!" she shouted not in anger, but in surprise and embarrassment. Luka chuckled quietly. "Then you're calling me weird, 'cause I wanna do that kind of stuff to Miku." Luka mumbled shyly.

"So... Luka wants to do that stuff with me...?" Miku asked, still blushing deeply. Luka averted her gaze from her friend's. "Y-Yeah... I do." she murmured. Luka couldn't believe she was doing this. But she wanted this too much to stop. "Then, if you really want to, I'll do it with you." Luka couldn't believe what she had heard. Miku was willing to have sex with her...? But, that still didn't mean she loved her. And if Luka's feelings weren't returned, she wouldn't dare touch Miku's body that way. The pinkette looked into Miku's blue eyes and sighed. "But Miku... I don't wanna do it with you if you don't want to too... In other words...I won't have sex with you if you don't love me. Not as a friend, as someone who you want to touch "that" way, someone you wanna kiss and marry. Ya know, that kind of love." Luka half whispered with her eyes clamped shut. Miku stared at her best friend in surprise, her mouth agape.

"L-Luka loves me...?" she asked, stuttering slightly. Luka wanted to deny it, say it was just a joke, but she couldn't. She couldn't keep hiding her feelings. The feelings she had been hiding since they day she met Miku. "Yes... Miku, I do love you." Luka finally met Miku's wide eyes. 'Here it comes.' she thought, ready for rejection. "I still want to do it with you... Because if it's Luka, I know I'll enjoy it. That's 'cause...I love you too." Miku whispered. Luka opened her eyes and was shocked. Her surprised expression soon turned into a soft smile. Miku looked down at Luka, her mouth also turning into a smile. "So, let's make each other feel good, okay?" Miku said. Luka nodded. She suddenly placed her hand on Miku's breast, causing her to gasp. The pinkette took her other hand and placed it on the other one, beginning to use the tip of her pointer fingers to massage Miku's still erect nipples. "Ahh... L-Luka..." she gasped.

Wanting more, Luka lifted Miku's shirt up over her head. The bluenette's moans deepened when Luka placed her mouth on one of the pink nubs and began tracing the bumpy outline surrounding it. "W-What if my m-mom hears us?" Miku struggled to ask. Luka removed her mouth momentarily. "How could you forget? Your mom works the late shift on Fridays." Luka chuckled slightly. "Oh yeah, that's right..." Miku mumbled. "So it's okay for you to let your voice out." Luka whispered before pushing the girl above her onto her back on the bed. Luka placed her lips onto Miku's for the first time ever, finally receiving something she had wanted for so long. She slid her tongue along the girl's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Miku opened her mouth slightly, allowing Luka to enter and explore her mouth.

The two moaned into the kiss. Miku also began moving her tongue around Luka's and enjoyed her taste. Luka began moving her hand towards Miku's pajama pants. She pulled them down to find that Miku wasn't wearing underwear. She smirked into the kiss then the two finally pulled away, gasping for breath. "I'm gonna start down here." she said, spreading Miku's now naked legs. Luka lowered her head to Miku's vagina. "It's as beautiful as I imagined." Luka said seductively, causing Miku to blush once again. Luka licked Miku's clit and massaged it with her tongue. "Ahhh! Th-That's good..." Miku moaned. The pinkette slipped her tongue into her friend's moist cavern. She began thrusting her tongue in and out with speed, causing Miku's pants to grow faster. "S-Stop." Miku said. Luka stopped and looked confused. "A-Am I not good?" she asked. Miku shook her head no. "No! You're really good! But...I wanna do you." Miku said blushing. She pushed Luka down under her. "O-Okay." Luka stuttered shyly. Miku moved her hand into Luka's pants to find that she also wore no underwear to bed. "M-Miku!" Luka gasped when Miku poked her finger into her wet vagina. Miku used her other hand and managed to removed Luka's shirt. She then began rubbing her nipple as Luka had done to her, then inserted another finger. She began thrusting them inside and out. "Ah! Ah..!" Luka moaned.

Miku stopped and reconnected her lips to Luka's. "Let's do something that'll make us both come." Luka said. Miku looked at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "I'll show you." Luka pulled her pants off, then placed her legs on different sides then Miku's, so their crotches touched. "Doesn't it feel good?" Luka asked. "Yeah, it does." Miku said. "It'll feel better if you start moving." the pinkette began rubbing her pussy against Miku's, which made them both moan. Miku followed her example and did the same. After a while, they began speeding up their scissoring. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" they both moaned. "Luka! I'm coming!" Miku shouted. "Me too!" the pinkette shouted before releasing, along with her new lover. Breathing heavily, they moved themselves to lay next to each other on the bed.

They just stared into each other's eyes in a silence. "I love you, Luka." Miku broke the silence. Luka smiled. "I love you too." she said, kissing her lover's forehead. When Luka pulled away, she was surprised to see tears forming in the corners of the bluenette's eyes. "Miku? What's wrong?" Luka asked, concern in her voice. "I don't wanna be away from you when you go to college." Miku sobbed. Luka smiled sadly and embraced Miku tightly. "Silly. It's not like we're never gonna see each other. Just not as much. I promise I'll always make time for you. You're the most important person to me after all. And a few years later, we'll both be in college and see each other everyday." Luka promised, kissing the top of Miku's head. Miku wiped the tears away and smiled back. "You're right. And even if we're really far away, we'll always have a special connection between us." Miku said, snuggling into Luka's bare chest. "That's a really cheesy pickup line, ya know." the pinkette giggled. Miku blushed. "Hey! Meany!" she pouted. Luka laughed again. "But if it's coming from you, it's definitely more than a pickup line." she whispered lovingly. Miku's blush deepened. "You're so cute." Luka said, kissing her new lover.

**I'm sorry if that was really out of character, I've never played the games these two are in so I dunno what their personalities are like. Please don't take my cookie! Like it? Hate it? Either way, please take some time to review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
